Blind Date
by ASliverOfHope
Summary: Just like it sounds, Francis sets his friend Arthur up on blind date with his other friend Alfred. Will they like each other and go on a second date? (better than my crappy summary) UsUk Human-AU one-shot.


**A/N: So this is my first one-shot for UsUk that I have written by myself. This was a plot bunny that wouldn't leave me alone so I had to write it instead of of working on my Laven fics...So I hope you enjoy it! **

* * *

Arthur stood nervously at the meeting spot, pulling at his clothes and silently cursing his friend. _Stupid Frog! Why did I let him talk me into this? He knows how terrible I am at meeting new people. I don't understand why it's so important that I go on this date anyway? It's not like it's that bad to be single at 25. _He scoffed as he checked his watch for what felt like hundredth time, the "git" was late. He looked around again and his heart stopped as he saw a young man that stood out from the crowd. Arthur bit his lip, taking in the man's appearance, he was everything Arthur had always been attracted to, but knew he could never have. He was tall, taller than Arthur with tousled hair that would have looked messy on anyone else, but it worked for him. His eyes were a clear blue like the sky on a warm summer day and he wore rectangular frame glasses that should have made him look dorky, yet on him they somehow fit. The man smiled as he connected eyes with Arthur taking in their green color, like grass on a spring morning. He had this smile that made you think he knew something you didn't, but somehow that just made him all the more interesting to Arthur.

"Hi," the taller male offered his hand out to Arthur when he reached him. "You must be Arthur, I'm Francis's friend, Alfred. It's nice to meet you, dude."

_Dude? _Arthur scoffed inwardly; he hated that casual American slang. The young man, Alfred, was everything he was attracted to physically, but his personality was all that turned him off. So laid back and casual, the complete opposite of him, proper and a gentleman. He shook Alfred's hand, "Yes, I'm Arthur. It's a pleasure to meet you as well."

"Oh are you English?" Alfred looked at him excitedly.

"Yes, what of it?"

"No, nothing, I just find the accent attractive."

Arthur ran his fingers through his hair, "Really?"

"I mean, well, yeah. Francis was right when he said you were attractive, although you do have huge eyebrows."

"My eyebrows aren't that big! Stupid Frog!"

Alfred shot him an offended look, "That's rude, I'm not a frog."

"Oh," the British man blushed. "Sorry, no that's my nickname for our French friend."

"Oh. Well you didn't let me finish, they are pretty big, but they suit you somehow."

_They suit me? _Alfred had already gotten on his nerves so he shouldn't feel happy that such an attractive guy complimented his eyes, well sort of. "Uh thanks? I suppose.

"Yeah you're welcome, bro. So ready to go?" Arthur nodded and followed as Alfred led them to a small café that was well suited to Arthur's taste. Arthur took in the baby blue walls, that matched Alfred's eyes, and the delicate white tablecloths and he suddenly felt as if he'd been here before. He tried to shake the thought because he knew that he'd never been to this town before.

He sat down across from Alfred, "Did Francis recommend this place to you? It doesn't seem like your kind of place?"

Alfred smirked, "Yes he did, but I'm interested, why don't you think this is my kind of place?

Arthur laughed, "You just seem like the type of guy that would rather go a burger place or a family restaurant instead of a fancy café like this."

"Oh yeah and why do you think that?"

"Well from the way you greeted me. 'It's nice to meet you _dude_' that American slang told me you were a laid back type person."

Alfred smiled, "well aren't you clever?" He watched as Arthur looked over the menu and ordered a cup of Earl Grey tea.

"What?" Arthur shot him a confused look, finally noticing that Alfred was watching him.

"No, nothing. An English gentleman ordering tea, that's pretty typical. You're not the only one who can read others. 'It's a pleasure to meet you.'" He smirked, ordering a coffee from the waitress.

"Well then, tell me something about yourself that I couldn't read about you from your greeting."

Alfred tapped on his chin, thinking, "In high school as well as college I was pretty good at science, it was my best subject."

Arthur laughed, not taking him seriously, "really? I'd expect you to be the jock in high school."

"Well I was, but I was also kind of a nerd."

"Huh…I did not see that one coming."

"Okay your turn, what is something I wouldn't know about you from your greeting?"

"I enjoy needle point."

Alfred couldn't help but burst out laughing, "seriously, dude? Isn't that kind of girly?"

"Hey! It's not that girly and I'm not a dude! I do play football, or soccer as you bloody Americans call it."

He laughs, "Okay sorry, Arthur." He accepted his drink from the waitress and ordered a club sandwich. Arthur sighed, doing the same and ordered fish and chips.

"So what else do you have planned for our day?"

Alfred winked, "I can't tell you that. It's a surprise."

Arthur rolled his eyes, "You're so childish." They eat start eating as their lunch arrived, "So Francis told me you're 23, what do you do for work?"

"Well I am still finishing school, actually. I'm in medical school studying to be a pediatrician."

Arthur was surprised yet again by this man, he was more than the airhead Arthur thought he was. "Wow. Well I suppose that works for you since you're good at science and you're really still just a kind inside."

Alfred laughed, "Thanks I guess. So what about you?"

"Well I'm 25 so I've been out of college for a few years now and I'm a writer, a novelist to be exact." He saw Alfred stifle a laugh and he narrowed his eyes at the taller male. "What?"

"Nothing, that just suits you so well. I'm not much of a reader, myself so I probably wouldn't know any of your works."

Arthur shook his head, "Why doesn't that surprise me?"

"Hey, that's rude." Alfred laughed and reached for his wallet when the bill came, "I'll get this."

"It's no trouble I can pay for it, or at least my half."

"Such a gentleman, but it's fine I want to. Besides the man should pay for the date."

Arthur scoffed, glaring at the younger man, "I am a man too."

"Yeah but look at you, you're a writer and you do needle point. I'd definitely be the man in relationship, I mean if it went that far." He laughed and laid the money on the table, running away from the Brit's wrath.

"You arrogant git!" Arthur yelled, running after him with a smile on his face. He had to hand it to Alfred, sure he was annoying and arrogant sometimes he was very charming.

Alfred turned around laughing as they got out of the restaurant, "Although I got to say no girl has eyebrows like that."

"I hate you." Arthur glared at him.

The taller male laughed and threw his arm over Arthur shoulders, "No you don't. We both know that's a lie."

"Arrogant git." Arthur grumbled.

"Come on we're on the next part of our date."

"Which is?"

Alfred shook his head, "You'll see. Be patient."

"You're telling me to be patient? Honestly?" Alfred laughed at Arthur's comment and dropped his arm from the elder's shoulders and took his hand. "We're in public you git!" Arthur blushed at the physical contact.

"What? We're just holding hands," He looked back at the green-eyed male. "Aw! Your blush is so cute!"

"Stop it Alfred."

"Right, sorry." He pouted and tried to let go of Arthur's hand, but he was stopped.

"I meant stop teasing me, I'm not used to this, but I didn't say let go." Arthur blushed even more as Alfred grinned and led him to the park. "The park?"

"Yeah, it's super nice out today and they have an ice cream stand that is so good here you have to try it!"

"Not to burst you bubble, but I don't really like ice cream."

"What? You've got to be kidding me!" He walked up to the ice cream man and ordered a large chocolate cone. He offered the cone out to Arthur come on just try some. Arthur took a lick, getting a little smear of chocolate on his face. Alfred grinned and leaned over to lick Arthur's cheek, successfully cleaning the ice cream off, before he was pushed away.

"What the bloody hell was that for?" He glared into Alfred's smiling blue eyes.

"You had ice cream on your face. I wouldn't want to waste any!"

"You could have told me, I would have gotten it myself." Arthur looked away blushing furiously.

"Aw, but it's more fun that way. So come on? The ice cream was good wasn't?"

"You are really childish sometimes," Arthur rolled his eyes, fondly. "Well it was better than most, but I don't like it, it's too sweet."

Alfred shook his head, "You're crazy." Arthur rolled his eyes and they continued walking. Alfred led them to the top of the hill just as the sun was started setting. He sat in the grass, patting the space beside him and the elder joined him.

"The sunset is really pretty today. The Frog planned all of this for you, didn't he? I mean eating at a café suited to my taste, the stroll in the park, attempting to share ice cream and watching the sunset. It's all so romantic, it has his name written all over it."

"No, well besides the café, this was all my idea. I can be romantic when I try!"

Arthur smiled as he laid back, staring at the sky. "Well I'm impressed."

"It was a better blind date then you expected huh?"

"Yeah surprisingly it was. I mean you are friends with the Frog after all."

"With the amount of time you spend insulting him, I'm surprised Francis is your closest friend."

Arthur laughed, "Yeah sure he annoys with how improper and crude he be, but I don't hate him. We grew up together, of course he's my closest friend."

"Well I sure hope you don't treat all of friends like that."

"No actually my friend Kiku and I have a pretty civil and nice friendship."

Alfred smiled and laid back as well, "Well that's good. What about your boyfriend? How do you treat him?"

Arthur grinned and winked at him, "I'll let you know."

"Wait does that mean you want to be my boyfriend?"

Arthur smirked, "Easy there. This is only our first date, don't get too ahead of yourself."

"But you're implying that there will be a second one?" Alfred bit his lip, hope rising in his heart.

"I'll let you know."

"I should have seen that one coming."

"You talk too much." Alfred laughed at the comment and a comfortable silence fell over them. It was peaceful and perfect. The two of them laid in the grass staring at the sky, chatting casually, as day fully turned into night and the stars twinkled above them. "It's getting late, we should get going."

"Alright." Alfred stood up and offered a hand to help his companion up.

"Can I walk you home?"

"Shouldn't that be my line?"

"The gentleman always walks their companion home and lets face it you're not the gentleman here."

"You're so rude." Alfred chided playfully, "but yes you can walk me home."

"Lead the way then." The two of them walked home, reflecting on the wonderful day they had.

"Do you want to come in for some coffee and I guess I could dig up some tea from somewhere even though I find the stuff disgusting?" Alfred asked hopefully lingering in his doorway.

"Nah that's alright I should get going."

"Okay call me then!"

"Why would I call you?" he replied glancing at Alfred over his shoulder as he made his way down the steps.

"Because you had a lot fun tonight and you can't wait to do it again?"

"Yeah okay, We'll see about that."

"Bye Iggy!"

Arthur turned around at the bottom of stairs, caught off guard by the nickname. "Iggy?"

"Yeah it's like a pet name. Iggy like a nickname for England because that's where you're from."

"That makes no sense." He rolled eyes and crossed the street as Alfred went inside. _Iggy? Why does that nickname sound so familiar to me? _He gasped as the name started to ring bells in his head.

"_I love you Iggy." The taller blonde grinned, looking over at me as we lay in bed together. _

"_Iggy? What's with that nickname?" _

"_Because you're my little Englishman, Iggy, It's like my pet name for you because you're from England." _

_I wrinkled my nose, "That's stupid." _

"_Aw come babe, it's cute!" _

"_I hate that one too and I'm not cute! I'm a man, men aren't cute." _

"_I disagree." _

"_Fine. Agree to disagree then." I rolled my eyes but accepted the kiss as he leaned into me. _

More memories revolving around that name and their relationship in general, clouded Arthur's mind making him freeze in a kind of daze. Then the final memory, the crucial one clicked into place.

"_I'm going out to corner store to buy some tea. We're out." Alfred pouted as I got up from the table. _

"_Do you have to go out? Stay here and cuddle with me! I thought we were going to stay here and watch a movie. We've both been so busy lately and we've barely spend anytime together. Why don't you just have some coffee instead?" _

"_You know I hate that stuff. You're so childish sometimes. I'll back in about 10 minutes you can survive until then. Unless you want to come with me?" _

"_But it's so cold outside…" _

"_That's what I thought." Alfred followed me to the doorway, kissing me gently before I left and watched me as I started to leave. I glanced back at him with a smile as I crossed the street. _

_ "Iggy! ARTHUR!" I heard him call desperately and I looked up just in time to see a pair of headlights coming at me. The next thing I knew my head collided with the pavement and I woke up to a conversation Alfred was having with the nurse. _

_ "So how is he?" I heard Alfred's panicked voice in the hallway. _

"_He has slight brain damage and his short-term memory will be affected. He might have problems remembering what happened to him in the past few years." _

"_Few years? Like how many years?" _

"_Three or four." _

"_No! But he met me three years ago…does that me he won't remember me?" _

"_Mr. Jones, try to stay calm. Yes, it's possible and it possible that this damage will be permanent. Mr. Kirkland might also have problems remembering people he just meets, especially if it's been a few days since he's seen them." _

"_So what am I supposed to do?" _

"_Try to get him back into his normal routine, he might start to remember if he does what he used to normally do." _

"_Okay." I looked up as the nurse came in with Alfred following him. "Hi Arthur do you know who I am?" _

_I looked at my boyfriend and didn't recognize him, "No." _

"_Well Mr. Kirkland," The nurse addressed me, "this is your boyfriend." _

"_Yeah, I'm Alfred. You get to come home and live with me like you used to. It will be hard, but I promise I'll help you in anyway I can." _

"_NO! I don't know you! I won't go home with you! I DON'T KNOW YOU!" I yelled as I watched he freeze in surprise and hurt. The nurses gathered around me as the taller man ran out of the room and that was the last time I saw him until now… _Arthur finally snapped out of the daze and rushed back across the street.

Alfred paced in his entryway, talking on the phone. "Yes. I did everything like the last date we went on."

"Onhonhonhon…"He heard Francis laugh from the other side of the phone. _"So then how did it go?" _

"It went well, I think there might be a second date."

"What about his memories?"

"I don't know if they are going to come back, the doctor may have been right. I have a chance though, he's still the same I could just fall in love with him all over again. It wouldn't be that bad." His conversation is interrupted by a knock on his door. He smiled when he opened the door to see Arthur standing there. "Hold on Francis, did you forget something, Arthur?"

"Yes I did and I am sorry about that." He grabbed Alfred's collar and kissed him. Alfred dropped his phone in surprise as he kissed him back.

"Al? Mon cher? Are you still there?"

Arthur broke the kiss and picked up the phone, "Hey there Frog, Al can't come to the phone right now. We're going to be pretty busy."

"Wait does that mean…?"

"Yes it does mean I got my memories back. Yeah. Okay. No you cannot, we are going to be pretty busy. Yeah, yeah bye."

Alfred threw his arms around Arthur as soon as he got off the phone. "You're back!"

"Yes I am, it's been two months and I really missed you. Thank you for today."

"What did Francis want?"

Arthur rolled his eyes, "He wanted to come over to celebrate, I told him no because we've got a lot of time to make up for." He smirked and pulled Alfred in for another kiss.

**A/N: So did you like my twist ending? I mean I foreshadowed to it in the middle so you might have caught on. I think I'm horrible at twists so I hope it was okay. Leave a review and tell what you think. Criticism is welcome. **

**~Hope out! **


End file.
